A mobile communication network enables a mobile communication device (MCD) (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or other mobile communication device) to communicate with other communication devices (e.g., Internet servers, other MCDs, etc.). Certain network nodes of the network are aware of the location (at least at a general level) of the MCDs attached to the network. Such network nodes are referred to herein as “location aware network nodes (LANNs).” For example, a long-term evolution (LTE) mobile communication network includes mobility management entities (MMEs) that are aware of the locations (e.g., tracking areas, cells, etc.) in which the MCDs attached to the network can be found. Other network nodes in the network utilize location update information received from a LANN. These other network nodes are referred to herein as “control system network nodes (CSNNs).” A problem exists, however, in that the location update signaling between LANNs and CSNNs significantly adds to the amount of overhead control signaling in the mobile communication network. It is desired, therefore, to reduce the amount location update signaling in the mobile communication network.